1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control apparatus for a hybrid driving apparatus, which is equipped with an internal combustion and an electric motor as the power source of a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
As this type of driving apparatus for a hybrid vehicle, the following apparatus has been suggested: a driving apparatus provided with a brake, in which a power source, an output member, and a first motor generator are connected to a power transfer mechanism, provided with a plurality of pairs of differential mechanisms, and in which the rotation of any of the rotational elements of the power transfer mechanism is stopped, to thereby fix a ratio of the number of rotations between the power source and the output member in an overdrive state (e.g. refer to Japanese Patent Application Publication Laying Open No. 2004-345527). According to the driving apparatus for the hybrid vehicle disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication Laying Open No. 2004-345527 (hereinafter referred to as a “conventional technology”), the hybrid driving apparatus is constructed such that the plurality of differential mechanisms do not contribute to torque transmission among the power source, the first motor generator, and the output member, in the condition that the ratio of the number of rotations is continuously controlled. Thus, it is considered that the power transmission efficiency of the entire apparatus can be improved and that a power loss can be limited or controlled.